


Action and Hit

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Merci @Garance de m'avoir fait découvrir cette équipe et donc voici un petit OS à propos de cette équipe.
Relationships: Kevin Trapp/Jan Zimmermann
Kudos: 2





	Action and Hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



> Merci @Garance de m'avoir fait découvrir cette équipe et donc voici un petit OS à propos de cette équipe.

Quand Jan à vu Kevin arrivé dans la team avec son air "J'ai été dans un grand club respecter moi" il commençait à en avoir marre au bout de quelques jours.  
Surtout que Kevin avait un air assez narquois et il n'aimait pas cela, même quand il s'entraînait, Kevin gardait son air supérieur.  
Et cela le rendait un peu en colère ou il redoublait de force pour fatiguer Kevin et lui faire comprendre qu'ici c'est Francfort et pas Paris.

Puis un jour il en a eu marre, il était à la douche avec lui et il a finit par le plaquer contre un mur et il on a embrassé "J'espère que cela t'a fait un peu fermer ta bouche, car j'en ai marre de ton air supérieur" et il l'embrassa encore, Kevin avait répondu à son baiser.   
Jan lui rendis un baiser plein de force qui mis Kevin à genou 

"Ceci est pour te rappeler que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre"

Mais il t'attendais pas à ce que Kevin réponde en disant "Coach, tu me veux je le vois en pointant son entre jambe" et il souris à Jan. 

"Tu veux faire quoi ?" dis Jan 

Kevin se relève et dit à l'oreille en ayant la main sur l'érection de Jan "Je peux m'occuper de cela" en faisant un clin d'oeil après 

Jan pince les fesses de Kévin et lui dis "On va chez moi" 

Ils s'habillent tout les deux et partirent assez vite du centre d'entraînement pour aller chez Jan ou dès que la porte fut fermé, Kevin se met à genou et commence à baisser le pantalon de Jan

"Coach, je vais bien m'occuper de toi" 

Jan n'en pouvait plus de cet air joueur de Kévin et il n' allait pas le laisser faire ou dominer donc il mit sa main sur ses cheveux pour diriger la tête de Kévin pendant qu'il le suçait.   
Après il suçait bien, cela il peut le reconnaître car il a eu un orgasme assez vite. 

Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle. 

Quand Kévin se releva et avant qu'il parte il dit à Jan "Peut être que la prochaine fois j'aurais la fessé, tu es sexy quand tu est en colère comme cela, je vais avoir hâte de te taquiner et voir tes réactions" et Kévin partait de la maison de Jan 

\--

Pendant des jours Kévin taquinais Jan et arrêtait pas de le provoquer jusqu'au jour où ils perdaient un match suite à une erreur de Kévin et Jan va le voir après le match et lui dit "Viens chez moi après" 

"Compris coach" 

Quelques minutes après Kévin arrivait chez Jan et Jan lui dit "Met toi à genou les mains derrière la tête pendant 2 minute avant que je m'occupe de ton cas" 

Kévin était si excité par cela, il arrivait pas à comprendre mais il était si excité puis Jan reviens avec une paire de gants qui étaient assez usé "Tu sais ce que c'est ?" 

Kévin ne répondais pas car il savait pas si il pouvait répondre

"Ceci sont mes gants que j'ai utilisé pendant des années avant que tu arrive, ou j'ai aidé le club au maximum et de les mener au plus haut, j'ai décidé de me servir de cela pour te donner la fessé comme tu me l'as demandé" 

Kévin ne répondais pas et Jan dis" Tu peux me répondre je t'ai pas bâillonner"

Kévin finalement répond par "Oui coach" 

"Allonge toi sur le lit et tu va compter le nombre de fois, on va voir si tu supporte les 10 fois" 

Kévin commença à compter les coups et il était si excité, il aimait cela, il était comme soumis il voulait se soumettre à lui et lui dis "Je veux me soumettre à toi, je veux que tu me remette à ma place" 

"Chaque chose en son temps" 

Kévin a tenu les 10 fois même si c'était dur, Jan avait appliqué la crème juste après et avant de partir Kévin dis "Cela va être inconfortable de s'assoir demain mais c'est pour la bonne cause" 

\--

Jan ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder Kevin entre le fait qu'il avait du mal à s'asseoir, le fait qu'il arrêtait pas de le regarder, le fait qu'il le provoque encore et encore il était comme un "brat" 

Lors d'une de leurs séances Kévin essaye de cacher qu'il est si excité après la fessé mais Jan le voit et il est surpris et Kevin lui dis "Si tu veux me soumettre encore plus tu devrais me mettre une cage ou un anneau, ça serait de la torture mais je l'aurais mérité" 

"J'y penserais peut-être" 

Kévin lui fait un clin d'œil "Penses-y car j'apprécierais beaucoup" 

\--

Une autre fois l'équipe a perdu et Kevin s'en voulait un peu et il a dit à Jan "Je te rejoins chez toi" 

Au départ Jan n'avait rien dit car il n'était pas sûr que Kevin voulait faire quelque chose. 

Mais Kévin l'attendais chez lui (il lui avait donné la clé) et il était à genou et sans affaire, il avait sorti les gants de Jan et il demanda à Jan "Je peux tenir plus de 10 fois, fais le 15 fois" 

Jan savait que Kevin allait crier et pleurer il était pas si sûr mais Kevin lui a dit "Je peux le supporter j'ai besoin de cela" 

Kevin les supporta et il avait un peu crié et pleuré mais Jan lui avait posé de la crème et réconfortait un peu en le prenant dans ses bras quand la séance fut terminée. 

Mais ce que Jan ne s'attendait pas c'est que au fur et à mesure des séances Kévin était de plus en plus expressif et il commençait à embrasser Jan et même à lui dire "Je peux m'occuper de ton érection" 

Ils avaient aussi essayé la cage et l'anneau pendant une séance de fessé ou Kévin a dû le supplier pour que Jan le branle. 

Puis un jour il fut surpris quand Kévin lui dit "Pourquoi lors de nos séances tu me donnes toujours la fessée mais tu refuses de me baiser ?" 

La réalité c'est que Jan ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas car c'était son joueur et il avait déjà dépassé les limites en faisant cela.   
Au début, il a juste fait cela car il était jaloux de Kévin et il voulait le remettre à sa place.   
Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que des sentiments prennent le dessus. 

Donc il lui répondit "Je ne veux pas.." 

"Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez attirant c'est pas ce que ton corps me fait comprendre à chaque fois où quand je te suce" dis Kévin assez en colère

Puis finalement Jan avoue en lui disant "Je suis attiré par toi mais je suis allé trop loin avec toi, au début j'ai fais cela juste pour te remettre à ta place car j'étais jaloux. Et cela aurait dû rester que professionnel…"

Kevin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était si choqué "Tu n'es pas sérieux… Je n'y crois pas…" 

Et Kevin quitta l'appartement de Jan… 

Jan savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, cela faisait mal mais c'était la meilleure chose…


End file.
